Republic of Indiana-Michigan (2032: Collapse)
the '''Republic of Indiana-Michigan '''is a nation located on the Great Lakes, made up of the former US states of Indiana and Michigan. The two nations united after a referendum in 2036. Indiana is the leader of the nation, with Michigan holding the second most power. It's motto is "A mari usque ad flumen" in Latin, or "From the lake to the river", most likely referring to the fact that it stretches from Lake Superior to the Ohio River. It is often known as the "Protector of the Midwest", being a Midwestern powerhouse. History In 2030, the 48th President of the United States, the nation began to collapse, soon enough, in 2031, he disbanded Congress and established himself as the total leader of the United States for life. NATO invaded the United States due to dictatorial moves and the attempted annexation of Canada, in 2032, a coup overthrew the US government with a much weaker one that collapsed 2 months later. the Republic of Indiana and Republic of Michigan were established as well as the rest of the states. The two nations quickly became really close...with the Indiana-Michigan Confederation, sharing the same currency...the Indiana-Michigan Wabash, in 2036, the two nations held a referendum on unification, both nations were the two most powerful in the Midwest. It passed with 81.3% of votes going to unification and 29.6% of votes going against it. On January 1, 2037...the two nations united into the Republic of Indiana-Michigan, the superpower of the Midwest. Quickly conflict arose in the nation between the socialists in western Indiana (funded by California and Illinois), and the government (funded by the United Kingdom, France, Canada, Ohio and Texas). The president, Norman R. Harper declared war on the Peoples Republic of Illinois after the uprisings were crushed. In 2039, Illinois was defeated at the Battle of Springfield, destroying most of what was left of the PR Illinois' forces...Hoosier-Michiganan forces breezed through Illinois until their government went into exile in California. Illinois ceded their portion of the Ohio River as well as minor borderlands to Indiana-Michigan...a puppet government was also installed to maintain order until 2041. The first elections were held in 2040, and Samuel W. Driskell won the elections by a large margin. A failed coup against Samuel would lead to a operation being carried out against Indiana-Michigan in July 2041. As of 2043, he is still president, and seems to be leaning towards a second term. Flag The flag's two blue stripes have slightly different shading, representing the state flags of Indiana and Michigan prior to the Union's collapse, the shield refers to the title of the Protector of the Midwest that Indiana was formerly given and now Indiana-Michigan was given. The eagle in the middle represents the United States. The anchor is believed to represent Lake Michigan. The white line in the middle is believed to mean the hopes of peace and liberty for years to come. Demographics The nation is made up of a majority White American at about 69.8%, African-Americans make up another 20%, with Asians making up about 3.5%, the rest are mostly Europeans and Hispanics. The two most spoken languages in the nation are English at about 90% and French at about 8.5%, which are the two official languages. Economy The nation has a strong economy at a GDP per capita of about $8.1 trillion, it has the third best standards of living and the fourth largest army with almost 90% of the population being soldiers. Most of Indiana's export is food, particularly corn and bread, as well as automobiles. Most of Michigan's export is technology, food, mainly apples, corn, and bread. Indiana's economy turns towards a base of tourism around the time of the Indianapolis 500 race. Regions "States" Indiana: * Western Indiana * Central Indiana * Eastern Indiana Michigan: * Lower Michigan * Upper Michigan Counties Indiana: * Wabash (Successor to Wabash County, Indiana), which follows the Wabash River * White, which follows the White River * Indianapolis (Successor to Marion County, Indiana), which is the Indianapolis area * Delaware (Successor to both Delaware and Blackford Counties, Indiana), the Muncie-Hartford City area * Ohio (you can probably tell where this is going), which follows the Ohio River * Michigan, which is the border with the Michigan Federal District Michigan: * Lansing, which is the Lansing-Grand Rapids area * Indiana, which is the border with the Indiana Federal District * Traverse, which is most of northern Lower Michigan * Detroit, which is the Detroit area * Marquette, which is Upper Michigan Category:2032: Collapse